


CATradora

by WolfyKun



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyKun/pseuds/WolfyKun
Summary: They were alone, for one of the first times in a long time. It was in this moment that Adora had an idea to do something with Catra, and was prepared all the same.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	CATradora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyButterSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/gifts).



> One of my first fanfictions for She-Ra specifically. I figured Mature rating is fine, since there is a sexual theme, but it is not as... descriptive as I think is necessary for Explicit. I will change it, if requested.

“God, Adora, this is so embarrassing,” she spoke. Her cheeks were a soft crimson, and she couldn’t make eye contact.

The girl merely looked down at her, impressed by the sight. “You were the one who wanted this, Catra.”

“I-I didn’t know you’d take it this far!” She reached up and tugged at the rope around her, “How did you even find this, anyway?”

Adora shrugged, “I found it a while ago, just never thought I’d need it for any reason. Now, let’s go for a walk,” she made her way to the door.

Catra’s eyes opened wide, “A walk?! I can’t go out like this!”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Calm down, nobody is even here. I checked.” She walked out of the room, dragging the girl on all fours out.

As they walked through the halls, Catra stayed close to the girl walking beside her. She had a light shiver as the cool air from the vent blew on them. Her ears were down, but her tail swayed slowly behind her. “Couldn’t you have let me have _something_?” Another shiver went down her spine.

“Aw~ Is my little kitty cold?” Adora said in a sweet tone.

This made the cat’s face flush red and her eyes locked to the ground. “M-Maybe,” she mumbled.

The girl stopped, “What was that? I can’t hear you.”

Catra gulped lightly as she looked up slightly, “Y-Yes, Adora…”

She smirked, “Let’s go get you somewhere to warm you up then.”

The two continued on their way. Adora liked to take side glances to check out how Catra looked. She walked on her hands and knees, almost shuffling across the ground. Her tan fur softly blew as they walked. A piece of hemp rope was tied around her neck, with just enough room to allow her to breathe normally.

“Where are we going?” Catra asked, “The bunks are nowhere near here.” Adora stayed silent as she led her into a room. “How is the Black Garnet chamber supposed to warm me up?”

Adora stopped in front of the garnet. She pulled the extended piece of rope in her hand up quickly. As the makeshift collar pulled her face up and dug into her neck, Catra quickly stood up. “You know, for a pet, you sure talk a lot.”

“You know, for a Force Captain, you don’t explain much,” Catra snided in return.

A hand snapped onto the cat’s neck, pushing her against the black garnet as Adora leaned in close, “I am your owner, Catra, and you are to treat me as such.” Her grip around the girl’s throat tightened slightly, “With respect, and humility. Do you understand?”

She looked the opposite way, “Y-Yes, Miss…”

“Good girl…” she leaned back to face her. Her fingers unwrap themselves slowly until it’s just her palm holding her there. “Would you like to know what good girls get, Catra?” The cat tried to look her in the eyes, but couldn’t find the strength. She nodded slowly.

Adora’s free hand landed onto the girl’s side, softly caressing her. Her fingers trailed over to her stomach, causing a flinch of a reaction. She smirked, enjoying the little shivers of her pet. Her index finger trailed down the center of her stomach.

Catra let out a very soft mewl as her lips mumbled something inaudible. The blonde’s finger slid farther and farther down, until her hand softly rested on the cat’s warm thighs. She bit her lip as Adora moved slowly, and cautiously. Caressing her inner thigh forced a moan from the cat’s lips. The blonde leaned in again, whispering into her ear, _“Good girls get a reward.”_


End file.
